


better days

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls, Unbeta'd, gyulcat banter, idk how this became 4k, literally just 4k of gyulcat missing each other after d word, or perhaps envy is the right word for it, slight jealousy, what happens after seungyoun's vlive in my own imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You called Dongpyo during his live…” he trails off, but when he hears Hangyul hum in the other end of the line, he continues. “And you called Seungyoun during his, too.”“So... what’s the problem, Seok?”—Or: Hangyul has been talking about Seungyoun ever since they started the phone call, and maybe Wooseok is a little bitter about a little something.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	better days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefullergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/gifts).



> to thefullergirl: i'm really, really loving your fake marriage au! thank you for writing that ♡
> 
> so, after the recent hangyul bust in seungyoun's vlive, i can't stop thinking about this. and then this happened :D i hope you all enjoy it! comments are appreciated!
> 
> updated this fic: 2020-04-23. added a continuation to the ending whoops

"I even called Seungyeon-hyung during his VLive last night!"

"Oh, yeah," Wooseok perks up, hearing the excitement in Hangyul's voice through his right airpod— a sharp contrast to his almost monotonous reply. He is in his kitchen, opening the cupboards to search for the corn flakes he'd wanted to eat since three weeks ago but had somehow forgotten he ever bought it. "I guess, you did."

"You guess? You said you watched it!"

Wooseok hums in agreement. There's a little bit of a pause, as Wooseok doesn't utter another word until he finally sees the small green box behind tall cans of ready-to-eat snacks. "You talked about your MBTI's."

"Yup! It was so funny! I swear, I told him I am an ESFP—"

It's one of those times where Hangyul won't probably stop talking because he's happy about something, so Wooseok just listens. He always listens.

He rummages the fridge for the box of cold fresh milk he bought from the convenience store three days ago, lightly kicking the fridge door closed when he finds what he needs. Bringing the boxes over to the counter, he gets a clean bowl, then opens and pours the corn flakes into it. 

"—somehow, we got confused and I said I was ESFQ!"

Then, he hears a loud laugh. The kind Hangyul does — Wooseok knows — where he throws his head back and continuously slaps his thigh as he does.

"ESFQ doesn't even exist, Seok! I can't believe we’ve really embarrassed ourselves again like this. Yeonnie-hyung won't listen to me! I said it twice but he said— what was the second one? Ah! ESPN—"

He simply keeps his silence on his end of the line, letting Hangyul talk it all out. When he's about to pour the fresh milk, the box suddenly slips out of his grasp and drops to the ground with a loud thud, milk spilling all over his tiled floor.

"—hyung? Are you okay? What was that?"

Wooseok crouches and picks up the almost-emptied box, subconsciously muttering a soft "tsk". He can't help but frustratingly sigh at the puddle of mess on the floor. Great, now he has to clean first before he can eat. 

"Hello? Did I... Did I say something wrong?"

Wooseok can't also help but think about what would happen if it is Hangyul in this kind of situation. The guy, God bless him, would surely choose letting the milk dry over delaying his well-deserved snacks. He would sure as hell choose satisfying his stomach first, and maybe, some ants', too.

Lightly shaking his head, a small smile makes its way across Wooseok's face at the thought. His thoughts. Thoughts about Hangyul, _again_. He really should stop thinking about him in every single thing. 

"Hey, why aren't you answering? Are you mad...?" Speaking of Hangyul— "Seokie-hyung, say something, please. Are you still there?"

Wooseok almost lets out a chuckle at the younger's tone. It sounds like he's on the verge of crying, like a child so nervous about some fault he didn't know he committed. It's hilarious, at least, for Wooseok, and quite dramatic, too. But, hey, it's Hangyul. He's always adorable.

"Still here, Gyul. Just dropped a box of milk."

"Oh, okay." Hangyul sighs, his tone back to how it usually is — happy. "You're so quiet I had to check if you ended the call."

"I was making a bowl of corn flakes." He gets a rag in one of the drawers under the kitchen sink and cleans the mess up. "And I was listening." Of course, he did. He always does. He always pays attention when it's about Hangyul.

"Wait, the corn flakes you said you wanted to try, like, maybe a month ago? You still haven't eaten that yet?"

"No," Wooseok shakes his head out of habit. "I kinda forgot. I am about to eat it, though." 

He washes the cloth and lets it dry, hanging it on one of the hooks above the sink before washing his own hands. He figures he'll just eat the corn flakes as it is. He still prefers eating it with milk, though, but he has no choice. That was the last stock of milk he has left and it's too late in the night to go out. He really should do some grocery shopping as soon as he can.

"What? I wanna try it, too!"

"Then, buy one. You know where to get it," Wooseok smiles to himself. He had pestered Hangyul with finding the store that sells it before, because, well, three reasons. He can. He wants to. And Hangyul basically wants to travel everywhere that he won't mind running a little errand.

"I bought that!"

"Yes, you did, but you bought it for _me_." He is sure Hangyul is already pouting at this moment, and he can't help but tease him a little more. "I even paid you."

"No, you didn't?"

Wooseok fakes a gasp, "I did." He carries the bowl to the living room and plops himself comfortably on his gray couch. He picks up the remote with his free hand and navigates through the movies. "I gave the money to the delivery man. He didn't give it to you?"

"What? For real?"

"Nope, just kidding," he mischievously says. A giggle escapes his lips when he hears a whine and a 'Hyung!' on the other end of the line.

"You didn't have to pay me back, though."

"I know, I know. I didn't. Don't worry," he giggles. "My money's all mine."

He hears him chuckle, and just, wow. How Wooseok loves to hear this, hear his laugh. It always feels like it's giving him _energy_. It is so contagious, like it make him smile too, make him feel the same happiness. He knows he has that stupid fond look on his face again as he smiles, but he doesn't care. No one is there with him to witness it anyway. No cameras. He has no reason to keep it in.

He hears Hangyul break a sigh after his fit of laughter dies. _"I miss you."_

Wooseok says nothing as he puts down the remote beside him, and fixes his gaze on the television in front of him, not really staring at anything particular. The smile on his face disappears, and is replaced by, what he pretty much knows, a look of longing. He misses him too, misses him _too much_. Much more than he wants to admit. Swallowing the forming lump of emotion in his throat, he speaks again, “Gyul—"

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get that out of my chest.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand.”

It’s the most reassuring and gentlest voice Hangyul uses, but Wooseok still feels his heart sink nevertheless. “We talked about this, Gyul. We can’t just let ourselves be seen in public together so easily.”

“I know.”

“Because, we’ll be far from suspicion that way,” he continues. Wooseok doesn’t specifically know why he still tries to prove his point again, because Hangyul says he knows and understands, anyway. But there’s something, something in the atmosphere between them that makes him feel like he has to. He has to make Hangyul feel better, assure him despite the situation they are in, because he knows it must hurt him the way it does to him, too. “We need to be careful,” he mutters softly.

“Yeah, _I know, Seok_. I can’t even react when you’re being shipped with Seungyeon-hyung.” Hangyul chuckles as he tries to lighten up the mood. It has sounded awkward, though, to be honest, and Wooseok catches him clear his throat. “Anyway, speaking of Yeonnie-hyung,” Hangyul starts again with the most enthusiastic voice he can muster, “where were we— ah, right! The ESPN thing! That’s a sports channel, right? Or maybe not? But I surely heard it—“

Wooseok closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he braces himself. Here it goes again. 

Hangyul has been talking about Seungyeon ever since they started the phone call, about probably every single thing he did in his live. He actually did that right after Dongpyo’s live, too, and maybe before, Wooseok wasn’t particularly feeling any dislike towards it. In fact, he found it actually cute that Hangyul did bust through Dongpyo’s live with a phone call. 

Wooseok has watched every live of the members, so of course, he knows everything, even the simple “I love you” Hangyul said after mentioning his name (and the other members’ names, too, but let’s not burst Wooseok’s bubble). Yet he doesn’t complain when Hangyul phone calls him just to talk about those lives, because it means he can hear his voice and his laughs when he does.

“—the part where Seungyoun-hyung fell off his chair? That was so hilarious! I swear—”

Wooseok gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Hangyul’s loud laugh again. He picks the remote up and clicks on the movie he will be watching for tonight. _Frozen 2._ He has watched it a couple of times already, probably even memorized _Into the Unknown_ , too. But, it reminds him of Hangyul, so why not? 

It’s missing Hangyul hours and no one can stop him.

“—he really continued eating like nothing happened. That hyung, seriously—“ Another burst of laughter.

Wooseok can’t help but roll his eyes, feeling his heart clench just a tad bit tighter. Yes, it was really funny, and yes, he’s supposed to laugh — he actually did when he first saw it — but no, he doesn't feel like laughing along now. Wooseok figures it would be odd if he doesn't know why, but he clearly knows. He knows he shouldn’t be this petty. He shouldn't feel like this. But it takes Hangyul another utter of ‘Seungyoun-hyung’ again and Wooseok gives up resisting his feelings.

If it doesn’t sit well with him, it doesn't sit well with him. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it. Simple.

Wooseok is never really the jealous type, nor the possessive type— okay, fine, maybe he _is_ , but he knows how to keep it in. Hide it. He’s never vocal about it. Suddenly, he remembers why he himself has been particularly mostly silent during their entire conversation. The entire day even. _Great_.

He pauses the movie a few seconds in. 

“ _You_ are being shipped with Seungyeon, too.” Wooseok bites his lower lip after, suddenly regretting his own words.

“Uh, and?”

“And…" _Okay, fuck it._ "And you are free to show how close you two are, as roommates, or what was that? _Coworkers_?” He mentions the last word with a bit more emphasis. Oh god, he’s really being petty, and he knows it. But well, what’s done is done. Who knows when he will ever have the courage again. Courage to admit it to himself, of course.

“People ship, hyung.” Hangyul's voice is gentle. _“_ You know it can’t be helped, and you perfectly know Yeonnie-hyung are just bestfriends.”

“I know.”

"Hm, are you actually jealous?”

Wooseok hears amusement somewhere along Hangyul’s question, and _god, please no._ Now, he’s surely in for some teasing. “No? Of course, not.” To Wooseok, it's almost obvious how much of a defense layers over his tone, but he can only hope Hangyul doesn't notice it, not too much.

“Oh, okay. What’s this about then?”

 _Oh._ Wooseok expects Hangyul to push the jealousy thing, but he surprisingly... doesn’t. That's a good thing, right? "Nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ , hyung. Tell me what’s bothering you. You've been like this all day. Even in our texts.”

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know? Irritable? Bad mood?"

"How can you say so?"

"Oh, I actually don't know. I just, felt it, I guess. I mean, come on, you're too obvious. I thought if I talked about something funny, you'd feel better..."

 _Oh._ Okay, that's...sweet. But he'll never say it in Hangyul's face out of his own volition, or else Wooseok will never hear the end of it from him. Taking a deep breath, he wills himself to be a bit more honest this time. “It’s not… really bothering me.”

“What isn’t?”

“You called Dongpyo during his live…” he trails off, but when he hears Hangyul hum in the other end of the line, he continues. “And you called Seungyoun during his, too.” 

Hangyul asks when he doesn’t utter a word for a few seconds after that,"So what’s the problem, Seokie-hyung?”

Wooseok closes his eyes and deflates on the couch, the bowl of corn flakes still on his lap. He brings both of his legs up to a cross-sitting position. “Nothing,” he breathes out, rather annoyed at how he can’t really bring himself to say _it_. He grabs the first bite of corn flakes and puts it in his mouth. “You’re so slow— oh, this tastes good.”

“What? Wait, is that the corn flakes?”

“Mm,” Wooseok responds as he continues to stuff his mouth with the crunchy flakes. “I don’t share with slow people, by the way.”

“Hey! I am pretty fast too, you know?”

“Huh—" His eyes widen, mind buzzing, as he realizes the inside joke. “Lee Hangyul!”

He hears another chuckle, and Wooseok finds himself laughing along. Seriously, Hangyul’s laugh is so beautiful, can he please shut up? It's doing funny things to his poor heart.

“At least, I made you laugh.”

He lets his laugh die down, smiling to himself like an idiot. (A pretty idiot.) “Of course, that’s your job!”

“I don’t remember signing up for a clown job to serve a grumpy cat.”

“I’m not grumpy, and I'm sure as hell not a cat? That’s the least you can do for not calling me during my live.”

“Wait— That’s _what_ it is?”

“What is?”

“That’s what your—I don’t know—being jealous of?”

“I said, I’m not jealous!”

“Okay, okay, chill.” Hangyul chuckles, “It’s fine, Seok. It’s cute.”

“Your honorifics.” Wooseok huffs and straightens his back as he pops another set of corn flakes in his mouth. He chews and swallows it before continuing, “I’m _jealous_ , and I’m _cute_. What about it?”

 _“_ I don’t know...” Hangyul drags his words a little bit. “Maybe, I might have wanted to kiss you right now or something—” Wooseok might have instantly felt the flush spreading across his cheeks— Oh, no, _no_ , he is not affected. Of course, not. Come on, it's just one sentence from a Lee Hangyul, it can't affect him. 

For the nth time around though, Wooseok is thankful that he’s alone. 

“—but you didn’t hear it from me.” Another chuckle.

Wooseok is quite sure the man is having the time of his life teasing him, and he can’t be any better. God, Hangyul is going to be the death of him.

“Cuddles,” he softly murmurs, barely audible amidst the other’s laugh.

“Hmm?” Hangyul’s laughter dies down as he asks. “What was that?”

“Cuddles,” his volume is a bit louder this time. “Come here.”

A beat of silence. _“I can’t, Seok. You’re the one who said—“_

“Please?” Wooseok puts the bowl on the table in front of him, then curls to himself as he pulls a blanket all over him, lying on his side on the couch. “Forget that damn rule for now and come here.”

“I’d really love to, but are you sure—"

“I miss you, too, idiot,” he breathes out, just letting his emotion flow through his words. Because that is how he honestly feels. And maybe so much more. And yes, perhaps, the 'idiot' word wasn't necessary, but, well.

He isn’t one to show this kind of affection all the time, but when he does, he lets it be. Hangyul makes him comfortable of showing his real self, of being clingy and touchy and everything else. Heck, he can be dumb and selfish and childish, and Hangyul wouldn’t make him feel judged.

He could crack a bad joke and Hangyul would still laugh at it, or worse, tease him about it. Or even worse, he would make a counter joke that’s just as bad as Wooseok’s. Or maybe, even worse than Wooseok's. And then, they would laugh together. 

They’d laugh over the silliest of things, even more during their late night calls, when they’re both alone and plain curious about each other’s day. It was better before when they’re still promoting together with the group, because it doesn’t really matter much if they’re seen together. They’re part of one group, after all. But after breaking apart, suddenly, they had to be more cautious. 

Wooseok didn’t like that one bit – of keeping something he should have been proud of. He’s one to be confident of what he has, and he has never felt any luckier than meeting Lee Hangyul and having him as a part of his life. And his heart.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“You owe me a chicken feet dinner date.”

“What? Chicken feet? NO.”

“But Seungyoun said so, right? You asked him for a meal suggestion.”

“But he was just teasing me. You both know I can’t handle spicy things!”

He can almost hear the pout in Hangyul’s words, and almost stops himself from laughing. _Almost._ Teasing Hangyul is one of the best things to do in this world, and he can’t pass the opportunity up. “ _Please?_ ” He even sports his puppy eyes, despite Hangyul not seeing it, because, hey, it’s for additional effect. “Buy five servings on the way here.”

“Five?! Can you even finish all of that?”

“No, I can’t. Probably only three of them, but then you would take pity on me for finishing everything, so you would eat your serving.”

“Hell, no. I’ll buy three servings.”

“Buy five!”

“Just say that you’re hungry and go. I hate this.”

Wooseok giggles. He knows Hangyul will buy five servings nonetheless. “But you can’t hate me.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t." Wooseok is aware he sports that smug look on his face because he’s winning this argument. As always. “You _love_ me.”

“I hate how you’re taking advantage of that.”

“Oh, please,” Wooseok grins, “I think you’re somehow forgetting that you still have to make it up to me for skipping my live in your lists of Vlives-to-bust-through.”

He hears him sigh, and he can picture the smile in his face already. The smile he’ll finally see again in person later. “Where can I even buy your beloved chicken feet? No one is probably selling it at this hour.”

“Nice try, but I just happen to know a place near, about two blocks from here.”

“Okay, send me the address.” He hears the click of a door closing on Hangyul’s end. _“_ God _,_ the things I do for _you_.”

"Be careful, I love you."

(Sure enough, Hangyul makes him feel loved and accepted, and he wants to make him feel that way, too, because he sincerely does. And it’s true. Not everyone can find someone like that in their lives, but he did.)

It's not until he hears him say “I love you, too” that they end their call. He smiles to himself as he sits up his couch again, pressing the play button in his remote. With his blanket still wrapped around him up to his neck, he eyes the bowl of corn flakes that’s still half-way filled, and decides to leave it for Hangyul to eat later.

As he continues watching the movie, waiting for Hangyul and his chicken feet, he thinks to himself that maybe tonight, he will finally have the most peaceful sleep he will ever have in a long while.

Wooseok doesn’t expect this, though.

He doesn't expect to get another phone call about twenty minutes later, with a female voice on the other end of the line telling him to get to the hospital the soonest he can.

That’s when he felt his world come crashing down.

His mind spins, going blank, as he repeats to himself that he shouldn’t have ever let Hangyul out of his door.

Wooseok is still in his pajamas, but who the hell cares? Within seconds, he has jumped off the couch, fetched his keys by the kitchen counter and is now rushing towards the front door.

The moment he opens his door, though, he seriously feels his heart stop.

A brown paper bag...?

He is greeted with a brown paper bag held straight in front of his face.

“Oh, hi,” Hangyul's smiling face peeps out from behind, even though he seems... quite surprised. He would be, when the door opened forcefully before he can even knock.

Hangyul eventually lowers his hand along with one of the three bags he’s been clutching, and Wooseok, well— he blinks at him, staring and standing still for a few seconds. 

“Seok?” Hangyul asks, concern now etched on his face, as he wonders why it seems like Wooseok didn't expect to see him standing in front of his door. Why he is looking at him like he's some kind of ghost. He called him here, did he forget?

Hangyul almost stumbles back when Wooseok suddenly throws himself at him, barely keeping his balance. Wooseok isn't one to usually cry, much less easily cry for that matter, but this time, he really feels like crying. He doesn't bother denying the tears that slowly well up his eyes when he sees Hangyul — sees him still as bright as ever. All he can think of is that Hangyul is safe, alive and breathing. And he can never be more grateful. He hides his face on the nook of Hangyul's shoulder as he hugs him, not bothering to stop himself from sniffling and letting all the waterworks out. Wooseok soon feels two strong arms wrap around him, (and hot bags of chicken feet against his back) and maybe, it just made him cry even harder. It’s the same familiar warmth he feels when Hangyul hugs him — it really _is_ him. He dares not go back to the fact that seconds ago, he almost thought he would never feel this warmth ever again.

Wooseok is still a mess when he feels Hangyul pull back and brush his hair away from his eyes. His sight is all blurry and his glasses are crookedly placed on top of his nose. Maybe, he even has snot falling off his nose, but who cares?

"Seok? Why are you crying? Oh my God." Hangyul transfers a bag to his other hand behind Wooseok so he can free it up. He struggles but he manages anyway, bringing up his free hand to wipe away Wooseok's tears, but not after he has wiped his palm on his own jeans first. He moves Wooseok's glasses up the top of his head so he can look at his face better, and the same hand crawls back to its place beside his cheek after, his thumb drawing soothing circles against it.

"Nothing," Wooseok manages a small smile, calming down as he leans into Hangyul's touch.

"How is it nothing, Seok? You were literally ugly sobbing."

Wooseok throws a glare in his direction, or at least Wooseok tries to. Really, how dare this adorable creature call him ugly.

"Okay, maybe not ugly, but still sobbing," Hangyul retracts, chuckling a little. "What happened, hm? Who made my _baby_ cry?"

"Baby?! I am not a baby," Wooseok scolds in between hiccups, hitting the younger's chest with a hand. "And it's you _._ It's your fault." 

"Me?" The gentle smile on Hangyul's lips fades as his eyes widen. "W-What did I do this time?" 

"Where's your phone?"

"Oh," Hangyul chuckles sheepishly, his free hand coming to rub the back of his neck, "I kinda lost it back at the chicken feet place..."

"Seriously? Why are you so clumsy?" Wooseok figures he might have whined a little too much, but, really, can anyone blame him? Lee Hangyul will _really_ be the death of him someday.

(Sometimes, he admits, it's better to not hold everything in, because it feels _warm_ when he's pulling Hangyul close, snuggling against him, clinging to the arm draped over his shoulder when they watch the movie together. It feels _sweet_ when Hangyul occasionally feeds him corn flakes with his free hand and always kisses the top of his head after. It feels _silly_ when he's shoving a spicy chicken feet up Hangyul's mouth, but the food barely touches his lips and Hangyul is reddening, running towards the kitchen (only to be horrified because there's no milk). It feels _great_ when they clean up together, Hangyul doing the dishes, and Wooseok later on feeling slightly cold arms hugging him from behind as he prepares the bed. It feels _perfect_ when he's feeling tingles all over his skin, and Hangyul gives him the best kisses, _finally_ kissing him until that's the last thing Wooseok's mind registers before he drifts off and after he wakes up, still in his arms, and having the most peaceful sleep he's ever had. And it feels perfect.

Wooseok isn’t one to show affection all the time, but, perhaps, tonight, he's more than glad to make an exception.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/seokgyuls) but kinda ia rn //sighs


End file.
